Po latach
by Faiprilce
Summary: !YAOI! Od jakiegoś czasu Edowi śni się Envy. Pewnej nocy alchemik postanawia się wymknąć z domu i powspominać. Ciekawe co się wydarzy? EdxEnvy Oneshot


Edward znowu obudził się w środku nocy. Po raz kolejny śnił mu się Envy. Nie wiedział co to oznacza, ale ostatnio miał takie uczucie jakby ktoś go wołał. Od czasu jego śmierci czuł się przygaszony, ale postanowił to zignorować i tak o to skończył zakładając z Winry rodzinę. Nie chcąc nikogo budzić, po cichu wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu na nocny spacer. Nie wiedział gdzie idzie, jego nogi zdawały się nieść go same. Po kilku przebytych kilometrach zaczął rozpoznawać okolicę, w której się znalazł. Była to rzadko uczęszczana dzielnica. Dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym ten głupi pułkownik kazał mu sprawdzić jakieś mieszkanie, bo podobno było zapasową kryjówką homunculusów. Okazało się, że ktoś tam mieszka, ale nie oni, tylko jakieś starsze małżeństwo ledwo wiążące koniec z końcem. Po tej misji Ed wciąż odwiedzał staruszków, żeby im trochę pomóc, niestety krótko potem zmarli.  
Blondyn postanowił wejść do mieszkania, żeby trochę powspominać. Odwiedził każdy pokój i już miał wychodzić kiedy jego uwagę przykuła delikatna poświata wydostająca się z sufitu. Podszedł bliżej i dostrzegł uchwyt. Pociągnął go i tym samym otworzył wejście na strych. Zaciekawiony owym pomieszczeniem, wszedł po drabinie do środka. W pokoju stała paląca się świeczka, ale i tak oświetlała tylko jego mały procent.  
– No proszę, proszę! – usłyszał głos.-Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić, Ochibi-san?  
Na dźwięk znienawidzonego przezwiska wzdrygnął się, ale nie miał zamiaru atakować.  
– E...Envy – powiedział złotooki. – Ty żyjesz?  
– Oczywiście, że tak! – zaśmiał się. – I czuję się zna...  
Wypowiedź Envy'iego została przerwana przez nagły atak kaszlu, a po zaciśniętych na buzi rękach pociekła strużka krwi. Edward szybko do niego podbiegł i podtrzymał, mówiąc:  
– Trzymaj się! Musisz się położyć!  
– Akurat ty mi będziesz roz... – kolejny atak kaszlu  
Blondyn położył chłopaka na łóżku ukrytym w głębi strychu, a potem wyjął chusteczkę, żeby wytrzeć krew z rąk i buzi. Najpierw oczyścił mu ręce, a potem pochylił się nad twarzą chłopaka, żeby wytrzeć mu usta. Kiedy tylko ich dotknął homunculus cicho jęknął. Złotooki szybko zabrał rękę i zapytał z troską w głosie:  
– Boli?  
– Tsk! Przecież już raz mnie zrozumiałeś! Czemu nie możesz tego zrobić znowu? _(On się tutaj odnosi do tego gdy umierał i Ed powiedział, że homunculus zazdrości ludziom dop. Autorki)_  
– Nie rozumiem.  
– Chcesz grać idiotę?! To se graj! Wytłumaczę to tak, że nawet ty będziesz musiał zrozumieć!  
Nie mówiąc nic więcej zielonowłosy zarzucił blondynowi ręce na szyję i wpił się w jego usta. Zszokowany chłopak nie wiedząc co robić, patrzył się oniemiałym wzrokiem na homunculusa. Ten jednak już po kilku sekundach przerwał pocałunek i czekał na reakcję blondyna.  
– E... Envy... j...ja nie...  
– Ciągle nie rozumiesz!?  
Fioletowooki westchnął, po czym usiadł blondynowi na udach i położył ręce na klatce piersiowej nadal lekko zszokowanego chłopaka. Envy otarł się sugestywnie o krocze Stalowego i pochylił się nad jego prawym uchem.  
– Chcę. Się. Z tobą. Kochać.  
– C...co?-krzyknął zdziwiony  
– Oj, przestań! Wiem, że też tego chcesz.  
– W...wcale, że nie!  
Homunculus znowu westchnął i wpił się w jego usta, tym razem powalając go i leżąc nad nim.  
– E...envy... nie... Ah! – jęknął mimowolnie kiedy zielonowłosy dotknął ręką jego męskości  
– Widzę, że ci się to podoba.  
Fioletowooki wsadził rękę pod materiał spodni i lekko ścisnął już stojącą męskość chłopaka. Ten w odpowiedzi jęknął, za co został wynagrodzony kolejnym pocałunkiem. Jednak było to wciąż tylko zwykłe położenie warg, zupełnie jakby Envy bał się pogłębić pocałunek. Nagle zielonowłosy zaczął rozpinać spodnie blondyna.  
– N...nie! – zaprotestował. – Co ty robisz, Envy!?  
– Spokojnie. Obiecuję, że zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.  
Już po chwili spodnie leżały w kącie, a fioletowe oczy patrzyły się w wyraźną wypukłość w bokserkach, lecz zaraz potem podzieliły los spodni, a męskość złotookiego dumnie sterczała do góry.  
– C...co się tak gapisz!? To twoja wina!  
– Wiem – uśmiechnął się. – Zaraz to naprawię.  
Wypowiedziawszy to złapał członka w dłonie i zaczął energicznie nimi poruszać.  
– P...przestań...  
Envy posłusznie przestał, a blondyn mógł chwilę odetchnąć.  
– Dz...dziękuję.  
– Nie masz za co dziękować.  
Nagle Ed poczuł oddech homunculusa na swoim małym przyjacielu_(nie mogłam się oprzeć dop. Autorki)_, a zaraz potem jego gorący i mokry język, przesuwający się wzdłuż członka i co chwilę trącający główkę. Nagle Envy zaczął gwałtownie ruszać głową w górę i w dół, co chwilę przygryzając prącie. Ed na tą czynność zaczął ciężej oddychać i od czasu do czasu cicho pojękiwał, już po kilku chwilach nie wytrzymał i doszedł w ustach zielonowłosego. Chłopak przełknął wszystko ze smakiem i znowu pocałował blondyna. Ten kiedy tylko poczuł swój smak, przełamał się i rzucił się na zaskoczonego chłopaka, siłą wpychając swój język do jego ust. Nie musiał jednak czekać, aż homunculus przyłączy się do namiętnego tańca. Przez chwilę walczyli ze sobą o dominację, jednak po kilku minutach Envy odpuścił i przeniósł swoją uwagę na tors złotookiego, który wciąż jakimś cudem miał na sobie bluzkę. Ed podniósł ręce do góry, żeby umożliwić partnerowi zdjęcie tego przeszkadzającego materiału i w ten sposób bluzka bardzo szybko podzieliła los spodni i bielizny. Fioletowym oczom ukazała się umięśniona klatka piersiowa.  
– Widzę, że ćwiczyłeś – zamruczał.  
– Oj, zamknij się – znowu wpił się w kuszące usta, a ich właściciel położył ręce na torsie złotookiego poznając w ten sposób każdy detal tego umięśnionego ciała.  
Jego ręce błądziły, aż w końcu dotarły do twardych sutków. Envy zaczął je na przemian masować i podszczypywać powodując westchnięcia blondyna. Chcąc się odwdzięczyć złotooki zdjął spodenki partnera i zaczął poruszać ręką, co chwilę trącając kciukiem główkę. Zielonowłosy zaczął wzdychać i nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać odczepił się od ust Eda i powiedział ochrypłym głosem:  
– Weź mnie. Teraz!  
Blondyn nie czekając dłużej rozchylił jego nogi i pochylił się nad jego wejściem.  
– C..co ty robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany  
– Muszę cię przygotować, nie?  
– Tak, ale użyj do tego pal... Ah! – jęknął kiedy gorący język blondyna zaczął go penetrować.  
Kiedy złotooki uznał, że jest gotowy rozchylił jego pośladki i wszedł jednym ruchem, wywołując tym samym drobny jęk bólu u partnera. Zaalarmowany blondyn nie poruszał się i patrzył w fioletowe oczy szukając w nich zgody. Kiedy ją dostrzegł zaczął się powoli poruszać lecz zaraz potem przyspieszył wsłuchując się w jęki rozkoszy wydawane przez Envy'iego. Nagle jego ciało wygięło się w łuk kiedy Ed trafił w to miejsce. Blondyn przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej za każdym razem uderzając w ten sam punkt, wywołując głośne jęki zielonowłosego  
– Ja... już... zaraz... – wydyszał fioletowooki i doszedł oblewając ich brzuchy białym płynem.  
Kiedy Envy nagle zrobił się ciasny, Ed też nie wytrzymał i doszedł w jego wnętrzu opadając na partnera. Powoli z niego wyszedł i położył się obok homnculusa. Ten tylko wtulił się w niego i zasnął. Blondyn patrząc na śpiącą twarz kochanka myślał kiedy złoży mu kolejną wizytę, lecz już po chwili i on zasnął szczelnie obejmując drugie ciało.


End file.
